dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:NewMarioFan65
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Mason and Phil page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! RRabbit42 (talk) 17:13, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Please add a gallery link for Angie Do you think you can add a gallery link for Angie? please I have no idea how. (Ngh93 (talk) 02:40, March 28, 2015 (UTC)) Classic Media I'm adding classic media stuff because dreamworks bought the classic media company. Warner Bros. owns animancas so adding Yako Wako and Dot on the WB wiki would not get me in trouble. Disney owns star wars and adding a sith lord on the disney wiki is not wrong. Marvel owns big hero 6 adding Baymax to marvel wiki would not be a problem. Adding something that dreamworks owns and bought how is it a bad thing? (X-Mutant (talk) July 6, 2015) Hey it's me Jon Meyer i'm happy you loved the Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends movie title card i made. Rocky and Bullwinkle And Friends.jpg Rocky and Bullwinkle And Friends The Movie title card.jpg Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends in black and white.jpg Rocky and Bullwinkle And Friends.jpg Rocky and Bullwinkle And Friends The Movie title card.jpg Thanks, there is also a DreamWorks Fan Fiction Wiki. (NewMarioFan65 (talk) 15:08, August 2, 2015 (UTC)) Home Giveaway Contest Congratulations! You were selected as one of five winners in Wikia's Home Giveaway Contest. To receive your prize, you just need to send me an email at warrowsmith@wikia-inc.com with your name and mailing address. If we do not hear from you within 48 hours we will have to select a different winner. Your information will not be used for anything other than sending you your prize. - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 16:16, August 5, 2015 (UTC) Reactions to MW editing restriction I'd like to let you know my friends in our headquarters have been notified about the incident I just experienced when someone vandalized part of the wiki's code and the our members "Joy" got criticized and became unhappy and "Sadness" cried in the past times about it. The emotion that Joy's making is unusal and this is not normal when she feels upset and worries about the restrictions that are being made to the MediaWiki message editing while being an admin. Hopefully when this goes back to normal, she might restore her happy feeling.--Disgust 02:28, August 11, 2015 (UTC) Gratulations graduations on the job Thanks, we will make this wili bigger than before. Our target will be on 3000 pages. (NewMarioFan65 (talk) 19:53, August 20, 2015 (UTC)) My target will be on the main page on the wiki for Kung Fu Panda 3 The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show. Hey Everybody i Jon Harold Meyer got some big news Tomorrow night on NBC Mr. Peabody and Sherman will appear on Jepordy! Please make sure to watch it as the new Peabody and Sherman show comes on Netflix on Friday. Captain Tinkles There's this user known as "Captain Tinkles" going around overwriting the same image, and repeatedly adding fanon, or otherwise false information to the same page. I have repeatedly tried to reason with and warn them, but they are failing to heed my attempts to contact them. I've already left a message on RRabbit42's page about this incident, but they haven't responded yet, and I was hoping that maybe you'd be able to respond to this issue and sort it out. Thanks! :) ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 05:16, August 14, 2016 (UTC) : I think I got it taken care of now. I wasn't online at the time the original message was left. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:40, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Home: Adventures with Tip and Oh Please rename it on Whacked Out C. Tlsonic 5:26pm (UTC) Vandal TheSitcomLover is continuing to vandalise articles despite numerous warnings not to do so. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 08:40, May 11, 2017 (UTC) :He's blocked (NewMarioFan65 (talk) 16:31, May 11, 2017 (UTC)) ::Yeah, now he is. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 21:59, May 11, 2017 (UTC)